


Distraction are Sometimes Needed

by elladansgirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor is not easily distracted except when it comes to one certain elf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction are Sometimes Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larienelengasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them, I merely play with them.  
> Title: Distractions are Sometimes Needed  
> Author: Jade (aka elladansgirl)  
> email: elladansgirl@live.com  
> Rating: R (mild)  
> Pairing: Erestor/Elrohir, Elladan/Glorfindel  
> Type: FCS  
> Warning: Slash, M/M.  
> Feedback: Yes please  
> Summary: Erestor is not easily distracted, except by one certain elf. 
> 
> Written for Larienelengasse for the 2014 Ardor in August challange..
> 
> Request: Rating up to = R
> 
> Requested pairing = Glorfindel/Elladan & Erestor/Elrohir, & Imladris elves, Mirkwood elves, Second Age, Third Age, or Fourth Age.
> 
> Story elements = A day in the life of Glorfindel and Erestor. Librarian Erestor, Captain Glorfindel, domestic life, humor, grown-up romance, smart-ass Elrohir, Erestor not taking any crap from anyone, patrols, training warriors, Glorfindel losing his patience, a celebration under the stars.
> 
> Do NOT include = fluff, rape, death, BDSM, dominant Erestor, jealous elves, hand-wringing elves, submissive elves, MPREG.

A few deep breaths then Erestor would head back inside and finish what needed to be done. While his duty in the library was often busy enough, he had also agreed to help plan this latest celebration that Elrond had decided on. This of course was before he knew that most of Mirkwood would also be attending. It was not that he couldn't handle things, he could and better than most but some Mirkwood elves were never happy. 

“Well one in particular,” he said to himself. Of course meant the Mirkwood King himself, Thranduil. 

The celebration would only last a few nights and it wouldn't be long before Rivendell would return to it's normal quiet and peaceful state that Erestor enjoyed. 

“ A night celebration,” Erestor shook his head, barely able to hide an amused grin. “off all things.” 

“It would be hard to have a celebration under the stars during the day would it not?” came the voice from behind Erestor. 

Turning just as he felt the set of strong arms sliding around him, Erestor almost rolled his eyes at the grin Elrohir was giving him. 

“Father sent me to help, if it is needed.” Elrohir told him 

“ To help or to distract?” Erestor questioned. Any further words were silenced as Elrohir had lowered his head and kissed him deeply. No matter how many years they have been bound, a single kiss from his mate was always enough to make him crave for more. 

“I would guess a bit of both,” Elrohir replied, chuckling lightly. He looked back over his shoulder and glanced back inside. From where they stood on the balcony, they had a good view of the library. The one problem was anyone who walked in would have a good view of them as well. 

“I know that look,” Erester said as his mate turned back to look at him. “as tempting as you always are, my dark one,” he added as he ran his hands through Elrohir's long dark hair. “The library balcony is no place for...” 

Elrohir silenced him again, this time with a deep passionate kiss that left them both breathing deeply once it had ended 

“definitely sent to distract me,” Erestor whispered between breaths

“and it is working” Elrohir chuckled. He stepped back and took Erestor's hand and kissed the back of it softly. “You've done enough for the day. Come and let me help you relax. You can finish the rest tomorrow.” 

Erestor knew his mate wouldn't take no for an answer. To be honest, he wasn't about to turn him down anyway. He'd busied himself since that morning with menu's and double checking the list of guests and making sure all rooms were set up and ready for when the guests had arrived. A few hours of relaxing sounded good. 

Elrohir had already led him back through the balcony and out the main doors. He chuckled as he tossed the keys to Lindir and then followed his mate back to their rooms. He had no worries that Lindir would make sure the library was locked up properly for the night and Erestor would find his keys waiting for him on his desk the next morning. The next day would be just as busy, if not more so. Erestor saw nothing wrong with taking the rest of the evening just for them. 

~ ~ ~ 

It was rare that Glorfindel was not up before his mate. Not that he wasn't awake but he was having a hard time releasing Elladan just yet. He was far too comfortable in their bed with his mate resting against him. 

“You cannot keep stalling,” Elladan chuckled lightly before he lifted his head and kissed along Glorfindel's jaw slowly. 

“ I can,” the golden warrior replied, “at least for a little while longer.” 

Giving his mate an amused smile, Elladan ran his hand through Glorfindel's hair then kissed him softly. It still amazed him at times that he was the one that Glorfindel chose to be with but he did not regret a single moment of their lives together. 

“It would not set a good example if the captain of the guard is late,” Elladan pointed out. “especially since he gave a lecture the day before about arriving on time to practice.” 

“Of all things you chose to listen to,” Glorfindel replied. “it had to be that.” he continued. He smiled as he felt his mate shiver against him as he ran his hand slowly down Elladan's back. There had been no resistance from Elladan as he was rolled slowly onto his back, Glorfindel had not expected there would be any. 

“We will both be late...” Elladan moaned as his mate's hands ran slowly over him. His breathing had already deepened and he knew he would not able to hold back for too long. 

“It is still quite early,” Glorfindel whispered into his ear. Hearing the way his mate moaned in reply sent a shiver though him. 

There was no denying the desire he had for his mate and Elladan knew better than to even try and resist. Just knowing that his mate desired him just as much made it that much easier for Elladan to give in. He no longer cared if they were late or how late they may be. 

Shivering lightly, Elladan barely managed to keep from moaning as Glorfindel's hands worked over every inch of his body. His mate was well aware of where to touch him if he wished to see the best reactions. Glorfindel had not been disappointed. 

“I will not beg,” Elladan hissed, though he was as close to doing that as he had ever been. 

“You will never need to,” Glorfindel breathed in reply. 

The very instant their bodies joined, nothing else existed for either of them. Feeling not only their own pleasure but that of each other as well had brought both to their limits, finding their release together. 

“ We have enough time to eat,” Glorfindel whispered after they had rested a few more minutes.  
“Yes, food. “ Elladan replied, still slightly breathless. “ Food would be good.” he continued, nodding his head before he kissed Glorfindel's chest. 

Giving his mate an amused look, Glorfindel slid from the bed and pulled Elladan to his feet. Both enjoyed watching the other as they slowly dressed to make their way to the main hall and arrived just barely before breakfast was served.

* * * 

Erestor was not surprised to find the keys to he library on his desk. Lindir could always be counted on and he had no doubts that he would find everything in the library placed and ready for any visitors. He smiled to himself as he unlocked the heavy doors and pushed them open. 

“I would spend all my time here if I could.” Erestor said to himself, glancing around at the many shelves of books. It was and always would be one of his favourite places to be. 

“I trust everything is going as planned then?” Elrond said as he had stepped up behind his long time friend. 

“You knew it would be the moment I agreed to do this.”Erestor pointed out. He heard the light chuckle for Elrond behind him. “when can we expect our Mirkwood guests?” 

“Within a day or so,” Elrond replied, handing him the last message that had arrived that morning. 

“I am not sure whether to be pleased they are on time or annoyed of their arrival.” Erestor said, reading the note that Thranduil has sent ahead by messenger. 

“ Really, Erestor.” Elrond grinned “ Thranduil is not all that bad.” 

Erestor didn't feel the need to give a reply and he knew Elrond had not been expecting one. He was right of course. Thranduil was not a bad elf and he was a great king to his realm. He just enjoyed teasing Erestor too often at times. Especially when the King knew that Erestor was riled. 

When Erestor finally looked up form the message he still held, Elrond had already walked away. If the Mirkwood party was due within a day or so, Erestor needed to make sure everything would be ready for their arrival and the sooner it was done the better. He would not have it said that he had not been prepared. 

 

* * 

“ Erestor missed lunch,” Elrohir said as he joined his twin, sitting back on the bench and watching as Glorfindel trained some of the younger wardens. 

“This surprises you?” Elladan asked without looking over at his twin. 

“Not at all,” Elrohir chuckled “I'll be sure to bring him something soon, “ he added “ knowing him he will miss dinner as well.” He tilted his head slightly as he watched Glorfindel “ he seems aggravated,” 

Elladan nodded in reply as he watched his mate grip his sword tightly in one hand. He could see Glorfindel's frustration from where he sat and knew the golden haired elf was more that just a little aggravated. 

“You were both late this morning for breakfast,” Elrohir commented, getting a look from his twin “perhaps he'd appreciate being later for dinner as well.” 

Elladan merely rolled his eyes when Elrohir had given him a knowing smile. It had been the same one he'd given him as he had taken his seat at the family table that morning. In fact almost everyone had seem to know the reason they were late. 

“I recall a few times you had been late as well,” Elladan replied, turning to watch Glorfindel as well 

“and I had enjoyed every minute of it,” Elrohir replied. “which one has him frustrated?” 

Elladan grinned at how easily they could go from one topic to the other. It had always been this way between them and it had sometimes annoyed their parents when they were younger and now their mates. 

“The younger one,” he replied, motioning to the elf closest to Glorfindel “he trying too hard and making too many mistakes.” 

“As did we when we first started,”The younger of the twin's pointed out “He will learn.” 

Elladan agreed with his twin, both giving a small wave as Glorfindel glanced their way. He gave a slight nod in greeting before he turned back to the young recruits he was training. 

“Perhaps we can offer to help” Elrohir said after a short while “I am sure Glorfindel would not mind and it will give you both a chance to be late for dinner.” 

Elladan couldn't help but laugh but nodded in reply as they both made their way down to where Glorfindel was with the younger elves. 

“They are more stubborn than even the two of you at this age,” Glorfindel said once he had accepted their offer to help. 

“I cannot believe that,” Elrohir replied, giving his best and very obviously fake hurt look. “ I worked very hard at being stubborn.” 

“Do not encourage them,” Glorfindel almost growled when the young ones all chuckled at Elrohir's comment. 

With the help of both Elladan and Elrohir, the training had gone more smoothly for the rest of the afternoon. Glorfindel no longer seemed frustrated which also had everyone else more relaxed as well. 

Once the younger elves had all left and even Elrohir had given his excuses to leave, Elladan turned to his mate and grinned at him 

“Should I be worried?” Glorfindel asked, knowing the look Elladan gave him very well.  
“Elrohir seems to think I should make you later for dinner,” Elladan said, barely able to keep from laughing. “he said it would help improve your mood.” 

“Well,” Glorfindel replied, slowly sliding one arm around Elladan's waist and pulling him closer. “he would not be wrong.” 

Whether it was the seductive tone in his mate's voice that sent a shiver through him or the gentle touch to his ear, Elladan could not say for sure. Glorfindel had many unique ways to get a reaction out of him and now was no different. 

“We can have some food brought to our room later,” Glorfindel said, whispering in Elladan's ear. “I would much rather have you change my mood.” 

Elladan chuckled lightly but then pulled Glorfindel to him and kissed him deeply. His hunger at the moment had nothing to do with food and everything to do with the elf in front of him. The look in Glorfindel's eyes told Elladan that his mate was feeling the exact same way. He would not deny either of them what they both seemed to want. 

* * *  
Erestor was not surprised when Elrond insisted that small patrol ride out to meet Thranduil and his own escort. He was not even surprised when not just Glorfindel offered to go but both Elladan and Elrohir as well. 

“Do not let him rile you too much,” Erestor told Elrohir as he watched him mount his horse. 

“I doubt he will even try,” the youngest of the twins replied, grinning.“he seems to save that for you.” 

He stood and watched as they rode off then was double checking his own list of last minute arrangements that still needed to be done. He merely waved at Elrond as he passed but had not missed the amused grin that his old friend flashed his way. 

“With everything that you have done to set this up, Erestor,” Elrond commented and leaving Erestor no choice but to look his way “ I do hope you will spare yourself enough time to enjoy the celebration.” 

“ I wouldn't miss it for anything.” He replied before he continued on his way. 

Elrohir and the others would return the next evening with the elves from Mirkwood and the celebration was the night after that. It would give the guests time to get settled into their rooms and also for any last minute changes to be made if there were anyway. Erestor did not think they would be but one could never be entirely sure. 

“Why am I not surprised to find you here?” Lindir grinned as he had walked into the library. It was late and Lindir had come to make sure the library was locked up for the night.

“Just enjoying some late night reading,” Erestor said, closing the book gently and setting it aside

“Which usually means you are having trouble sleeping,” Lindir said. “I would guess that it is either due to the fact that you want everything to be perfect for the celebration or it is because Elrohir is not here.”

Lindir noticed the way Erestor had arched an eyebrow. A habit that Elrond was most known for but it seems that Erestor had picked it up as well. 

“ I believe it may even be both,” Lindir continued. 

“Tell me again why I put up with you?” Erestor said, ignoring the grin his friend was giving him 

“ You enjoy my company, “ Lindir pointed out. “I keep the library just the way you like it and I'm the only one who can almost beat you at chess.” 

Erestor gave Lindir a look then could not keep from laughing as he leaned back in his seat. 

“Almost,” he agreed “but still not quite,” 

The two elves talked for a while until it was well past the midnight hour. Even as they walked towards their own chambers they continued their conversation. By the time Erestor was in his room, he was finally felt as if he was tired enough to sleep. 

It was the morning bells that woke him up and as Erestor sat up in bed, he realized it was not the usual morning sounds he was hearing. These bells were not the call to breakfast and were instead to announce arrivals. Cursing as he got up and dressed, he had an idea who was arriving and why they were early. It mean that Thranduil and other had not stop to rest during the night and had rode straight for the valley. 

“Do not tell me this surprised you?” Elrond said as he had met Erestor at the main door. The two of them started down the stairs slowly just as the Mirkwood party arrived, followed by Glorfindel and the twins. 

“No,” Erestor replied “I should have expected it, yet I assumed they would only arrive this evening.” 

Any reply Elrond may have given was cut off as Thranduil called out to them. They descended the last few stairs to greet the King and those who had travelled with him. 

“He refused to camp for the night.” Elr4ohir replied as he came to join his mate. 

“ I will rest enough now that we have arrived,” Thranduil added, having heard the younger twin's comment. “I have seen enough campfires and slept on a cold hard ground for long enough.” he continued. 

“ Well there will be no sleeping on the ground here,” Erestor said, “The horses will be taken care of and your things will be brought to your rooms...” 

“ ah yes, my rooms,” Thranduil cut Erestor off, though he did not fail to notice the look that the chief adviser had given him. He merely grinned. “I trust it is rooms fit for a King?” 

Erestor took a deep breath but the smirk on Thranduil's face riled him more than anything. 

“It is a room fit for any elf, Thranduil.” He said calmly, though he felt anything but calm. “ I will remind you that while you may be King in Mirkwood, you are merely a visitor here in Elrond's realm and will not be treated any differently than we would treat any others.” 

He gave the Mirkwood King a look before he turned and started up the stairs, missing the grin that Elrohir gave him. 

“ You room is this way,” Erestor told Thranduil, not bothering to look back. The King would either follow or find his own way later, Erestor did not care which. 

“Must you rile him every time?” Elrond asked Thranduil “I would rather not have an angry adviser to deal with.” 

Thranduil could not help but laugh and shook his head. Erestor never failed to amuse him and now was no different. No one ever dared speak to him the way Erestor often did and Thranduil enjoyed it. Though he would not admit that to Erestor. 

“This way,”Elrohir said when Thranduil looked his way, silently asking to be shown to his room. 

As Thranduil followed Elrohir, he chuckled to himself as he thought about the look Erestor had given him. 

“I will assume that you will benefit from my riling your mate,” he said as moved to walk along side Elrohir 

Elrohir did not reply, nor was there any need to. The King would believe what he wished and Elrohir had no plans to let him know that he was right. 

“You'll find everything you need,” Erestor said as they joined him in the guest room. “ and if you are not pleased, then you can sleep in the stables along side your horse.” 

Thranduil laughed again then stopped Erestor as just as he was about to leave. The look the adviser gave him would have made anyone else nervous. Only Thranduil wasn't just anyone. 

“Relax, old friend,” Thranduil said “ you've outdone yourself, as always.” he added 

Erestor let out a deep breath then nodded in reply before he left with Elrohir, leaving the King to enjoy his room alone. 

“Have you eaten?” Erestor questioned his mate. 

“ A little, we didn't stop long enough to rest, let alone eat.” Elrohir replied 

“ Breakfast should be served within minutes,” he said, hooking his arm around Elrohir's as they walked to the dining hall. “then I'll welcome you home properly.” 

The rest of the day went by quicker than anyone had expected. Their normal duties had been put on hold until after the celebration but that still left plenty to do. No one was surprised when Glorfindel still managed to give some training lessons to not only for some of the younger elves who lived in Rivendell but those who had come from Mirkwood as well.  
The Twin's were enjoying a good archery contest with Thranduil's son, Legolas and a few others. No doubt Legolas would win but the twins would do everything in the power to tease him. It had always been that way between them and Mirkwood's prince. 

The Dining hall was filled by the time diner was served. Erestor was pleased to see that everything was turning out as planned and from what he could see, everyone was enjoying themselves. He glanced over at Lindir but his friend's attention was on Thranduil as the King was telling him something. 

It was late when Erestor settled into bed. His mate already asleep but shifted to welcome him. He settled against Elrohir and it didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep as well. They next day would be even more busy for everyone. 

* * * 

“You promised me a dance,” Elrohir said as he slid his hands over Erestor's shoulder's and messaged them gently. “You've done all there is to be done, now come enjoy the celebration with me.” 

Erestor closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Elrohir's touch. His mate was right of course. The last minute arrangements were done and the Feast had been set and enjoyed by all. The music was, in his opinion, perfect and he would thank Lindir personally later. For now, he had a promise to keep. 

He felt Elrohir's arms go around him as Erestor turned to face him. He looked up to see the stars shining brightly over them and thought it was the perfect lighting to finish off the celebration

“ Still think a celebration under the stars is a bad idea?” Elrohir teased gently as they moved slowly to the rhythm of the music 

“It has its benefits,” Erestor chuckled softly. He pressed closer against Elrohir and as he saw the way his mate was watching him, Erestor forgot everything and everyone else around them. 

“I'll give you even more benefits later,” Elrohir told him quietly, making sure only he would here 

“Under the stars?” Erestor grinned, smiling as he felt his mate shiver as they danced slowly 

 

“Our own little celebration,” Elrohir smiled as he winked at his mate. He saw the desire flash in Erestor's eyes and shivered again. It would be a while yet before they could leave but that would give him more chances to tease his mate, or for his mate to tease him. 

As Erestor rested his head on Elrohir's shoulder, he was able to see the others around them. Elladan was settled in Glorfindel's arms by the fire, Legolas and his companion was also there. As he looked over to where Lindir was, Erestor found him now sitting with Thranduil and the two looked quite cozy with each other. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. 

“They have been inseparable since Thranduil arrived,” Elrohir said. He had lifted his head to see what his mate was looking at. 

“I think something may have started between them when Thranduil had last visited,” Erestor said quietly, “and I've found him writing a few letters since then, I was just not sure to who.”  
Elrohir chuckled as he looked over at the two elves again. They were sitting pretty close and Elrohir noticed the way Thranduil kept his hand on Lindir's arm. 

“I would say it has now been confirmed,' Elrohir laughed when Thranduil had leaned over and Kissed Lindir. The Mirkwood elves around them had all cheered and clapped once they had noticed as well. 

Once Elrond had retired to his rooms, the others were free to leave as they wished, though most would stay until the morning light. Erestor noticed the looks his mate continued to give him and knew they would make their way to their own celebration shortly. 

With one last look around, Erestor was pleased with how everything turned out. Even Thranduil mostly behaved himself and Erestor was sure Lindir had something to do with that. He felt Elrohir's hand slide into his and gently tug on his arm. 

“I think we've waited long enough,” Elrohir whispered into his ear. “Even Elladan and Glorfindel have left” he chuckled 

With a small wave to Lindir, Erestor allowed Elrohir to guide him back inside and towards their bedroom. 

“We'll have a very clear view of the stars from our balcony,” Elrohir said 

“We will, “ Erestor agreed “ but it will be you my attention will be on.” 

Elrohir smiled as he guided his mate inside their bedroom, slowly closing the door behind him. 

“ and I would not have it any other way...” 

 

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Erestor is not an elf I usually write for and I must say, he can be a difficult one. I am sure he likes it that way and it didn't help when my usual muses ( Elladan and Glorfindel) were not being playing nicely either. However I did enjoy the challnage of writing this and can only hope you enjoyed reading it as much. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, 
> 
> Jade


End file.
